


Better Love

by Neo_the_metalhead (Neo_The_One_True_Shipper)



Series: Ada's Stories [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_The_One_True_Shipper/pseuds/Neo_the_metalhead
Summary: An idea of Ada failed and Maya warned her about it before. They invested really big on this (at Ada's charging) and it didn't work. Ada is devastated. She is consumed by guilt and at the same time battling with her ego. She isn't even fighting with Maya. She's just plain and simply depressed. Maya is worried. Actually she's scared, as if she's losing her best friend when she's right in front of her.Guess to whom Maya turns for help?The man with most experiences as a best friend to another McLaughlin.





	1. Dangerous Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts), [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts), [Whilhelmina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/gifts), [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/gifts).



> Yeah, it's been a looooooooong while. It took me a while to write some "real actions". I never tried this before. I hope it's okay.  
> Also it's my first multi chapter attempt! :')
> 
> And of course, the total fic (if not a part of the whole thing) is inspired by Hozier's "Better Love", the OST for the new Tarzan movie. Always wanted to use that song in this series somehow!

My best friend is probably going through the worst time of her life. And it's no better for me, as I am equally miserable for not being able to help her.  

To be honest I don't know whose misery is worse. Last night her wife showed up at my place. Amara has never been to my place by herself before. She looked pale and distraught. Even before she said anything, I knew what we are going to talk about.   

Poor girl, it's been only a year since they're married. Ada can be a handful at times, it is too much for her. But what can I do! Amara almost cried, she begged and pleaded me to  _fix_  Ada. I wish I could help her.   

Well, the thing started with an enormous budget project. I was doubtful from the beginning, and we had our fair share of "healthy" fights. From the business standpoint, this project will surely be a high risk investment and it's scientific credibility is also in questions because standards aren't fully developed yet. Ada wanted to set the standard. She believed in this project and worked very hard. She barely took weekends after her honeymoon. She was very invested in this new project. Even I started seeing some hope.  

And it didn't work. Ada McLaughlin's grand masterplan crumbled. Also there were news of minor lab hazards and injuries. This project was risky as well. This was our first big time loss when unlike her regular self Ada wasn't trying to "motivate" herself and the whole team with things they learned from this failure. Surely she did throw the "pillar incentive" party to everyone who has been a part of the project, something we always do at Elucidare to motivate our workforce after a failed project. It's just a small gift, something from their wishlist (yes, we keep a wishlist database of our employees). But there was no lectures or multimedia presentations. She didn't even talk about the project. Everyone was worried. She didn't even attempted to fight me defending her decision, as she does the other times.   

She completely shut off. She kinda became like a robot. Devoid of emotions and empathy. And sometimes she throws tantrums. They are far from like the ones she regularly throws in lab in frustration. This is real deal. She behaves like a mean bully and doesn't cool off easily and mostly is triggered by very trifling things. She is just not herself. She isn't even training, as Amara said. She spends all her time at home in the study, looking at open books of poetry. Amara muffled her whimpers when she was talking about the ugly fight she had with Ada as Ada was pissed at her for cooking with paint stains in her hand.   

Even Joseph was concerned. He was well aware of my worries. And like the great husband he is, he provided nothing but reassurance and support and said he's ready to help if I need any.   

But I could not find a way to resolve this evil problem. Ada is surprisingly calm and quiet. I have tried to jab her several ways, so she would lash out at me and get the guilty resentment out of her system. It didn't work. I tried to talk about it in a friendly conversation, no results. She just won't crack up, but I know she's in the deepest pit of despair and the weight of her ego isn't letting her to climb upwards. I must tell Trevor, her assistant, to contact a therapist for her.  

If my last resort cannot give any plausible solution.    

 


	2. Key of Faith Unlocks Doors to Soul

 

I took the immediate flight to LA available that Friday afternoon. Only Joseph and my secretary Dana knew where I'm going. I didn't even bother to go home or check in a hotel. There was no luggage to claim, and Dana booked an uber ahead of time.   

I arrived at the doorstep of Charles Lincoln Neal III precisely at 7:00 pm. He was genuinely surprised to see me.   

"I'm in trouble."- I confessed.   

"Dinner? Christy made lasagna tonight."  

"I'm starving too." - And I stepped in.   

Christy White Neal sure did make some good Lasagna. I could smell the aroma from foyer. Link led me to the guest room to clean up.   

Even though I could see both Christy and Link were surprised, they thankfully did not ask me anything over the dinner. When dinner was over and the elderly couple didn't mind when I helped them cleaning up, Christy retired to her study, to work on her upcoming book. And Link invited me to the join him in the living room.   

"Ada is messed up Link. You must help us" - I didn't wait for him to start a conversation.  

"Tell me everything." - Smart guy he is. I was in no mood of wasting time, so I told him what was going on, apart the ugly fight between Ada and Amara.  

He sat silent for a while after I was done telling everything. I took time to observe him a little, he must have been travelling around these days, for he had uneven tan lines on his face. His hair is totally silver in color now and long enough to frame his face. But surprisingly his skin isn't as wrinkly as a man in his mid sixties normally have. He looks only a little older than my dad, who is at least thirteen years younger to him.   

"I don't know should I be happy or scared to be the last resort for you to solve this problem, but you must remember, no matter how much they resemble each other, Ada is not Rhett."  

"Is she not? I mean maybe she was a little un-Rhett when we were kids, but she's been Rhett-ing a lot, no joke. She even pulled off an "I'm dead" on me once when I took the last bite of a leftover SRF sausage in our office kitchen. And why would you say she's not like Rhett? Have you never noticed how competitive she is? And how she always try to find reasons behind when she fails in a challenge?"   

Link considered it, he chuckled a little bit at my use of "Rhett" as verb. Well, I'm guilty as charged, she's a lot alike her father, in more ways than one would notice.   

"Speaking of challenges and failures, you're saying Ada isn't really trying to defend her decisions this time?"  

"Yes, and she chooses not to speak a single word about it."  

"I see. Is everything okay at the homefront? If you don't mind me asking, I know it's not your place to tell. But you're her best friend and you just want to help."  

Charles Neal the thirds has his way with words, I must say. Well, I was still hesitating, but I decided to blurt it out. After all, Link is also a part of Ada's family.   

"Not really. Amara stopped by the other day, she's very upset."  

Link nodded. He didn't ask any more details.   

Then he sighed. Cleaned his glasses and looked at me.  

"It will be a tough thing to do, but I have a suggestion."  

"I don't care if it is tough, I just want my best friend back Link."  

"Brave girl. Listen, you will have to divert her attention, I know you have tried that too, but try to be a little subtle about it. Let her loosen up, take her to places you two never went together, if you need, don't hesitate to make her feel awkward. Just let her loosen up and wait. And don't bring up the topic of this project until you can sense she wants you to. Yes, this part is going to be tough, but I guess you can do it."  

"Because you could?" - I couldn't help but interrupt.  

"Bingo!" - Link winked.   

"Also, when you bring up the topic, go easy on her ego. Let me tell you something, if I am guessing correctly, she's in a battle between ego and guilt and it's a WWII scale battle. You must be very careful, she wants to admit that she is wrong but she is worried if she does, you will lose your faith in her. Because she cares for you and what you think of her more than she admits. And she's probably scared that she might lose her credibility to you. It's all my guess, but I can tell you this much that she's upset because she thinks she has failed you big times. Make her believe that your faith in her hasn't changed."  

Shit!  

How could I not think of it this way! I was "assuring" and "reassuring" Ada about how failures have created more opportunities for us and how we still have a lot to do! When I should have talked about how good of a team we make and tell her that my faith in her hasn't changed.   

It never will, even if, God forbade, we're declared bankrupt and forced to live on food stamps. Ada is more important to me than all the projects we do together.  

"Earth to Maya!" - Link snapped fingers.  

"I don't know how to thank you Link Neal, you have done me an enormous favor!" - I hugged him.   

He smiled.  

"Tell me something, why didn't you go to Rhett?"  

"Seriously? I thought you knew it better than me, one McLaughlin at a time please! Besides, I didn't want to upset him. I know he never admits, but he cares for Ada more than he cares for the boys. Also, I reasoned, you'd give me better suggestion, for you're the one who has more experience in how to be a better best friend to a McLaughlin than Rhett himself." - Okay, I admit, that was a dumb thing to say.  

"Smart girl." - Seriously! That was one of the dumbest thing I've ever said! Ugh!   

"Erm, Link! If you don't mind, I'll take my leave now, I have a 12 am return flight booking."  

Link looked a little startled.   

"You came all the way to talk to me?"  

"You were my last resort Link, of course I did. And if I catch the flight in time, I won't miss Edna's orientation to Judo class."  

"Your daughter is learning Judo! She's barely two!"  

"It's never too early."  

"Now you're Rhetting a bit."   

Now it's my turn to laugh.   

In no time, I bade farewell to Christy and wish her luck with her new book. Link waited with me till my cab arrived. He gave me one last hug before I left for LAX.   

 


	3. Better Love

 

I know where to find this sad and depressed version of my best friend on a Saturday afternoon. This is her "sulking outside" time. She is sulking in the woods in her estate where she runs in the morning (or until recently,  _used to_  run). She didn't notice that I was standing right beside the bench she was sitting on.  

"Hey!"  

"Hey!" - She mirrored. I could see, her lips were chapped.   

"Nice view you've got from here."   

She nodded.  

"Were you looking for me?"  

"Yes. You need to clean up, we're going out."  

"I don't feel like going out today Maya."  

"I know, but you don't have choices. Actually it's loosely tied to work."  

"Do we have a meeting scheduled? Sorry but I don't remember!"  

"Not in the office, we're going to some kind of 'goodwill visit'"  

"Where?"  

"An LGBT bar, if you must know" - I tried to be as casual as I could.  

Yes, I have been thinking about it since I boarded in the plane. I don't know what made me think of it, but that was the first place came to my mind. Ada has never been in a Gay bar. Not even in college, when she dated like more women than she could keep track of. It took me a long time to understand how she charmed the girls so easily, I guess I could never get it for being the one who grew up with her. I guess coming out made her bolder, especially when her family was finally in good terms with it. But still, Ada never went to a gay bar. She didn't need to, she could easily pick up an "interested" person right in the library or a busy Starbucks. I thought a gay bar would be a great distraction for her.   

"Are you serious! What goodwill can we do for them?"  

"There's a lot to do. I know you don't want to "capitalize" your sexuality, but as an organization that strongly encourages diversity and equality we have a social responsibility to the LGBTQ community as well. And we hardly do anything about it, when the general LGBTQ community is still in social backwaters in more ways than one. We need to do our part Ada."  

Her eyebrows were knitted. OMG! She was thinking about it!  

"Is it a formal visit? Meetings and stuff?" - She finally spoke.  

"Oh! No! No! No! It's totally informal. We'll just hang out there casually and mingle with the people, well you don't have to socialize. We'll just be there."  

"But how will it help? I don't get it."  

"As much as we want to admit, we are a corporate brand Ada. And when we go to places, it creates stir. Besides, we have some activities outlined. This is a good thing, I promise."  

"But, I think I need to talk to Amara." - She hung her head.   

My heart ached for her. She surely is filled with guilt to the rim. She feels guilty for being rude to Amara. I know she hates herself for it. The sadness in her face is too painful for me to see.  

"I'm texting her. You can call her too if you want."  

Before she could protest, my swift fingers on phone sent the text. Well, it's kinda rigged play. I told Amara beforehand where I intend to take Ada this evening. I was surprised to find Amara being totally okay with her.   

Regarding Ada, she has more faith in me that even I don't. Sometimes it's scary.  _She doesn't know_.  

Her reply comes in well rehearsed, optimized time. It's a short "okay".  

Still Ada calls her.  

-"Are you sure?"  

-"Thank you".  

She leaves the bench, walks a few paces. That's what she does when she's nervous or excited on phone.  

-"Babe, I'm really really sorry for everything."  

-"No! I am a total jerk. You don't deserve it. I'm so sorry!"  

-"I know no apology is enough for what I said, but I still don't know what you see in me!"  

-"And I love you honey. I love you."  

I don't know what else she said, she was out of my earshot. But when Ada came back, with her face red as apple, I knew that she was convinced that Amara was okay with it.  

"We should get you dressed. It's not a formal event, but if Ada McLaughlin shows up in a gay bar in greasy cargo shorts and a T-shirt reeking the stench of 3 days sweat in LA summer, it will definitely make the wrong headlines."  

She rolled her eyes. I could feel a flutter in my heart. This is a good sign. The exasperated Ada is slowly coming back. Oh how much I love her!  

In twenty minutes, a showered, clean-clothed Ada emerges.   

She's just wearing a plain grey button down and a pair of dark wash Jeans with sneakers. She changed her hairstyle a little bit, the old pixie is replaced with a shorter version, it's damp from shower. Ada hates blow drying. And I can see why girls threw themselves at her.   

Ada McLaughlin has the charm of both sinner and the Saint. She looks reluctant, yet her piercing jade eyes challenge something inside you, something that is responsible for all the crazy decisions people make when they are blinded by attraction. That is why Amara's trust and Joseph's faith in me scare me off sometimes. A part of me has always been gullible to this charms of my  _best friend_. I generally don't dress up for anyone but myself. But today I wore my hair down, because Ada likes it. I put on that burgundy skirt because I can always feel her eyes on me when I wear that. I don't know what makes that prude school girl skirt so special! But I know it for sure she likes to see me in it. I was telling myself repeatedly that all of these are for making Ada comfortable. But deep down, I knew a tiny evil voice was laughing at me for lying to myself.   

Sue me, but I am attracted to my best friend. It was too late for me to realize, but I have always been attracted to her, and it was tough for me when she realized that she was homosexual. Life has always been a struggle, but nothing can be worse than not being around Ada. No, I've never cheated on my boyfriends or my beloved Joseph with her. I would never do that. I love Joseph. But I guess even he understands that my friendship with Ada is deeper than it is "supposed to be".   

But tonight I must put my unrequited feelings for Ada on a leash. Tonight is about helping Ada with her own feelings and emotions. And I cannot ruin that. I took a long breath when I grabbed the steering wheel. This is going to be a long night.  

"Wanna order a drink?"  

"Do you want me to order an apple martini just because I'm a gay girl, in a gay bar? Oh actually, a gay CLUB?"  

Yeah, I guess I pretty much screwed it up. I took her to a loud club for young and hip LGBT people. Doubtlessly, we're totally age appropriate for the crowd of this club, yet, I should have considered Ada's allergy for club music. But privacy is easier to maintain in such loud and crowded places.   

"No, I just thought you'd like a drink. Actually I want a drink myself, but I don't know should I have one or not. If you did, I'd take a sip"  

"Stay away from my drink woman! You know I don't share my glass!"  

"Well, unless you're drunk."  

I think my pout triggered the competitive monster inside her. She threw her really long arms in the air.  

"I sure do not!"  

"Do you want me to prove that for you?"  

"Challenge accepted! I'll take two bottles of Jack and let's see if you can sip from my glass!"  

Damn! Why must my eyes fall upon the shiny wedding band in her ring finger! Why am I getting all sirens and red lights when I'm not even driving! Ugh!   

We ordered our drinks. Bloody Mary for me and Jack Daniels for her.   

She downed the first serving quite fast and asked me about how was Edna's first day at training. Soon we began reminiscing about our training days. And two tumblers later, she was surprisingly quiet. Her head hung low like it was she was talking about her fight with Amara.  

"Ades! You okay?"  

"No!"  

"Wanna go back? I'm totally sober, I can drive back in no time."  

"No I don't wanna go home. I don't know! I don't know what I want! This music! It's painful! But you know what, pain is good. I deserve pain!"  

"Why do you say that! You don't deserve pain honey! You're better than that! Come on, I've got a private room booked for us. It has a jukebox, you'll love it."  

She didn't say anything, but followed me. She was holding her beverage quite well, her strides quite steady for a 6'6" person with that much alcohol in system.  

They left us in the room with another bottle of jack and a martini for me. Now we're in total privacy, so I decided to speak up.  

"Why did you say that?"  

"What?"  

"Why did you say you deserve pain? Why do you think that?"  

"Seriously! Are you asking me that! Can't you see, I have ruined everything! I have failed you! I've failed our company, I behaved like a monster with Amara! It's all my fault!"  

She broke down in tears.  

And it almost broke my heart. She was very passionate about this project and I guess my vehement opposition in the beginning planted some doubt in her. I feel like in a twisted way I'm more responsible for her breakdown than I thought I was.  

"Ades!"   

Was my voice a little shaky? Maybe. No shits given.  

"Listen. It is NOT all your fault. What you just did was a part of business. Maybe I was right and you were wrong, but it is okay. I know it is hard for you to accept that because you think you have let us down, but you did not! We're all okay with it. And you know what, we think we love you more for it now. Because you don't shy away from risk and possibilities. You take the risks, you work hard. And believe me, that is why we have our faith in you! You are the most empathetic person I've ever known Ada, you know that. Elucidare has faith in you. I have faith in you. You know that! You know that I trust you with my life. Don't you? And that will never change Ada! Even if Elucidare fails and we're declared bankrupt, I will still have faith in you.  _In us!_  Because we will always find new ideas and do something about it. We're way more than this project Ades! Elucidare is a part of us, it's our labor of love. _But it is not us!_ We go beyond this. Look at me. Can you not see the trust in my eyes?"  

She was looking at me, her eyes were piercing through my whole self. I felt both self conscious and nothing at the same time.  

Only she can make me feel this way. Only she can burn me in eternal fire of passion and at the same time cause a blizzard of sanity. And now that tears are rolling down her cheeks, hugging the trademark accented McLaughlin cheekbones, I could feel similar tickle of salty water down my face as well.   

Screw me! I totally want to jump and pull her for a kiss! I want her to know, how much she means to me. I want her to feel my burning passion.   

I want her to know how I've been in love with her all the time.   

But all I could do was to wipe her cheeks. And she returned the favor.  

She held the bottle of jack in front of me.   

"I concede. You take a sip."  

Of course I took the bottle. I need a drink too.  

"But you know what, you haven't won technically. I didn't share my tumbler with you." - She drawled. I love it when Ada drawls. And that sarcastic half smile. Does she know what things that do to me! Ugh!  

Ada stood up. This time she looks as if she's really drunk.   

"Where are you going?"  

"Gotta play some music."  

"You said it was killing you."  

"The club BS was killing me. I'm gonna play my phone tracks on that giant speaker in the room."  

Of course she would do that.  

  

 ** _I once kneeled in shaking thrill,_**  

 ** _I chase the memory of it still,_**  

 ** _Of every chill_**  

 ** _Chided by the silence of the hushed sublime,_**  

 ** _Blind to the purpose of the brute Devine,_**  

 ** _But you were mine_**  

  

"Will you dance with me?" - The mirth in her voice shuts my sense of reasoning down completely. I take her hand.  

   

 ** _Staring into blackness at some distant star,_**  

 ** _The thrill of knowing how alone we are,_**  

 ** _Unknown we are_**  

   
**_To the world and to the both of us,_**  

 ** _I confessed a longing I was dreaming of_**  

 ** _Some better love_**  

  

"Will you still have faith in me, if I said something that is fucking batshit heinously crazy?"  

"Try me"  

  

 ** _But there's no better you love_**  

 ** _That beckons above me,_**  

 ** _There's no better love_**  

 ** _That ever has loved me,_**  

 ** _There's no better love,_**  

 ** _feel better, love._**  

  

"I'm in love with you Maya. I've always been."  

I kept on staring at her green eyes. Why do they look so blue now? I must check!  

  

 ** _I have never loved a darker blue,_**  

 ** _Then the darkness I have known in you,_**  

 ** _Honed from you_**  

 

 ** _You who's heart would sing in anarchy,_**  

 ** _You who'd laugh at meanings guarantee_**  

 ** _So beautifully_**  

  

When I leaned on towards her, she froze for a moment. Then she leaned on towards me to close the gap. And my hands pulled her face down towards mine.  

  

 ** _When our truth is burned from history,_**  

 ** _By those who figure justice in fond memory,_**  

 ** _Witness me_**  

 

 ** _Like fire weeping from a cedar tree,_**  

 ** _Know that my love would burn with me_**  

 ** _Or live eternally_**   

  

Of course it felt like fire weeping from a cedar tree. Her chapped coarse lips were the best things ever on my lips. I could never ask for anything better. We both were hungry for more. I grazed her lower lip with my teeth, she sucked my tongue and took it in her sweet little mouth.   

  

 ** _Cus there's no better love_**  

 ** _That beckons above me,_**  

 ** _There's no better love_**  

 ** _That ever has loved me,_**  

 ** _There's no better love,_**  

 ** _feel better, love._**  

  

Her lips moved from mine, to let me breathe. But in no times I was again in short of it. When Ada pushed hair from my neck and planted kisses there. I've always dreamt of that! I've always wanted that. Every time she would kiss Amara on her neck, which she often does, a secret part inside me wanted that. It feels so wonderful!    

  

 ** _There's no better love_**  

 ** _That's laid beside me_**  

 ** _There's no better love_**  

 ** _That justifies me_**  

 ** _There's no better love_**  

 ** _So darling feel better love_**   

  

"You didn't answer my question Morgenstein. Do you still trust me?"  

I just had to kiss her once again.  

"Take that as yes."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa!  
> I know you might be wondering what the heck is wrong with this two. Have they not always been the most sane and responsible ones around?  
> Yes, but then there were direct blessings from Lemmy Kilmister in liquid form, also known as Jack Daniels. And a lot of emotions involved.  
> Don't worry, there will be a teeny tiny follow up fic.  
> ^_^


End file.
